farther into time
by Kaita the Creeper
Summary: NOTICE: up for adoption!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok everybody this is my first chapter fic. I am super exited and I hope you readers like it. I am not positive what the pairing is going to be yet but once I intoduce a few more charecters I will put up a poll so that those of you who actualy read this can vote for the pairing. as we all know i do not own inuyasha no matter how much i wish i did. so on to chapter one of Farther into time**

"..." talking

'...' thinking

Further into time

The final battle was done. I had finished my final three years of school.

I don't know how I even managed to survive them without Inuyasha to keep me company. I did but it was just painful and I was lonely even with my friends and homework to distract me I always felt so empty inside. Like something was missing. After a time I realized it felt like the part of my soul that belonged to Kikiyo was still missing.

Like normal I just brushed it off as if nothing was wrong.

Until the day the well re-opened.

**Flash back**

**I was walking home from school just like any normal day when I felt a slight tug on my soul. I stopped dead and my friends looked at me with curios stares and asked if everything was alright. "everything is fine" I hurriedly said and brushed it off. When we got to the shrine steps we said our good byes and parted ways.**

**I was at the top of the steps when I felt the tug again though this time it was stronger. It felt sort of… urgent like it needed me to go faster. I walked towards the sacred tree feeling that that was where I needed to go. I put my hand against its rough bark and gasped and tried to pull away but I couldn't.**

**I felt a shock of power and screamed. I grabbed my side where mistress centipede bit me and felt a lump I pulled my hand away and looked at it. **

'**No it cant be!' It was back. After every thing we went through it was back. **

"**NOOOOO!" I yanked my hand away from the sacred tree ran towards the old well house.**

**When I got there I hesitantly opened the door and walked down the old steps to the bone eaters well. I could feel the old and familiar hum of magic just waiting for me to jump. **

**Instead I just sat there and stared. I felt Souta, Jii-chan and Okaa-san enter the well house. I looked to them with tears in my eyes. Jii-chan looked at me with kind and understanding eyes swirling with sadness. And Okaa-san looked at me crying and said "why?" "its back" I said "the Shikon no tama is back" **

**I walked over to Jii-chan and hugged him goodbye. "be safe child we will miss you" I smiled at him and said "I will" Souta launched himself into my arms and cried. " I'm g-gonna m-miss you s-sis." "I am going to miss you to S-souta."**

**My voice slipped a little and I couldn't help but sob with Souta. "I have to go. I'm so sorry but I have to go. Be good ok squirt?" I handed to Okaa-san and said "take care momma. I'm sorry but I have to do this. I love you all and please be safe" and with that I jumped into the well and was surrounded the familiar blue light. **

**End flash back**

When I told inuyasha the jewel was back he was shocked but I could see a small glimmer of hope in his eyes for some reason I didn't know. But I figured it out pretty fast. We sat by the sacred tree and talked about every thing going on in the village in the past few years. And why I didn't wear my school uniform anymore. I now wear white hakamas (AN: like Sesshomaru's) and a white haori with a silver sakura pattern and a blue obi. Inuyasha was shocked when I walked to the hot springs and came back in my new outfit.

While we were sitting by the goshinboku in a comfortable silence Inuyasha suddenly said " Kagome" "ya" "may I please have the jewel?" "why" I asked hesitantly. "to bring back Kikyo." "no" I said "absolutely not" "Then what should we do with it Kagome? we have to do something about it" he yelled out. I sighed the first day I'm back and he's already yelling at me. "sit" I said and watched in satisfaction as he fell face first into the dirt. "I thought you would have missed your old friend more than that Yasha. I mean I get that your upset and all but really to be yelling at me not an hour after I get back. I'm going to the village to see Sango.

**well there you have it people. please R&R flames are welcomed if there is anything you want different or if you have any ideas please feel free to PM me. i will get back you as soon as i can with a response :) have a nice day and please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Farther into time chapter 2

Kagome POV

I sighed. Sango and Miroku were exited to see me and I them but their excitement was almost overwhelming. After a few minutes of talking me and Sango went to the hot springs to talk about anything and everything. When we got there Sango said " so what have you been doing these past three years. I mean I know you finished this school but what else? We have all missed you terribly."

I sighed and relaxed into the steaming water and said "well like you know I finished school. I really don't know how I did but I'm not complaining. When the well closed I was shocked at first but when that passed I realized that it wasn't opening again and I fell into a deep depression and wouldn't leave my room for days. I cried a lot the first few days or so but I eventually got better and started to live my life again. I went back to school and got caught up on all of my homework.

My other friends bombarded me with questions but I just brushed them off. And everything was normal until today. I was walking home from school when I felt a tug on my soul."

I told her the whole story about how the well reopened. When I finished telling her we talked about her life in the village and that she had given birth to one boy and twin girls. "I'm so happy for you Sango! I cant wait to meet them what are their names! Though… knowing Miroku im surprised you didn't have more." I said and she blushed seven shades of red. "I'm just joking Sango I'm so happy for you. Though I wish I could have been there I mean I feel bad that I couldn't be there for you." " oh don't feel bad Kagome its alright its not your fault that the well closed." she said comfortingly.

I sighed noticing it was getting dark." lets get out and go to the village. Besides I really want to meet your kids. I cant believe I get to be an aunt!" I said. "ha ha alright Kagome lets go"

…,-*Sango POV*-,…

As me and Kagome got dressed and walked towards the village in comfortable silence I saw her suddenly stop. "is everything alright Kagome?" I asked "OSUWARI!". we heard a thump and a muffled "Kagomeeeee". "yes Sango everything is fine" she said smiling and I laughed and she joined in. we walked the rest of the way towards the village making small talk and laughing about old memories.

When we got to the village we saw everyone going home from a long day of working in the fields stop and stare. It was a little unnerving but I couldn't blame them. after all the happy and bubbly girl who saved the world disappeared for three years just now pops up out of the blue and if I were them I would stare too. (AN: hehehe I rhymed) "Shippo, Kohaku, Kaeda, and you too kids!" yelled and saw I saw them running towards us. "Kohaku? I thought he was rebuilding the slayer village." Kagome asked. I smiled " he was but he decided to take a break and come visit."

" oh that's nice" she said "ya. It really is."


	3. Chapter 3

**well to those of you who are actually reading this i thank you for sticking with me a. and i am so incredibaly sorry that i have not updated in for ever but i dont have alot of time on the internet unless im doung homework but what ever im updateing now so please read on and i do not own inuyasha got it?**

Farther into time chapter 3

I stayed in Edo with Inuyasha being the village miko, killing rouge demons and protecting the village, etc. We had decided that I should just absorb the jewel and keep it's presence masked since I was the only one who could do it. After I absorbed the Shikon I changed. a lot it gave me the power to control the elements which, I don't really use but its still pretty bad ass. also the well has re-opened so I can freely cross between times again. And at the moment I was in my time with my smaller not to mention lighter purple back pack. I was about to walk into the well house when I saw Meijin- sensei and Koji walk up to me. 'oh crap why now?' I thought. Meijin and Koji were visiting from somewhere to help grandpa with preparations for the upcoming festival. "Kagome- chan!" Koji yelled and ran to me. Koji had auburn hair similar to Shippo's though not as bright and chocolate brown eyes. "ohayo Kagome" said Meijin, a bit more calmly though. "ohayo Meijin- sama, Koji. I would love to stay and chat but I need to help jii- chan in the well house" I smoothly lied. " alright Kagome see you later then?" I nodded and Koji pouted. "bye!" I yelled and ran to the well house not stopping until I was in and the shoji door shut.

I adjusted my backpack so it was set on my shoulders and jumped in the well to be surrounded by the familiar blue lights. When I got to the other side instead of feeling solid ground slightly warmed by the evening sun, I was immersed in freezing and I mean freeeeeeeazing cold water. Forgetting about my powers I reacted on instinct and shrugged my backpack off my shoulders and swam to the surface. When my head broke the water I gasped and started climbing up the wall of the well my sword not even touching the side of the well. I heaved myself over the lip of the well and looked around.

Everything looked the same but different. Event the Goshinboku, it was still there but it looked smaller and not as… aged. I for sure knew I was not in Inuyasha's time anymore but farther back into time. I could still feel the hum of magic coming from the well though not as strong like it was tired. I jumped back into the well feet first knifing through the water. When I didn't go through I mentally cursed and hauled myself back over the edge. "one more time" I whispered to myself "just to make sure." and with that I jumped back into the frigid water. When I wasn't surrounded by the familiar magic of the well I swam back to the top and lugged myself over the edge of the well once more and flopped onto the grass not really wanting to do much else.

**well there you have it please review **


	4. Chapter 4

**im back! well hello to the people who are reading this :) so how is life? anywho please exuse any grammer and spelling mistakes i dont have a beta reader yet anywho please enjoy and remember to click that nicely placed review button at the bottom of the page and leave a comment **

Chapter 3

-,.;_kagome p.o.v._;.,-

"why do you keep jumping into the well?" asked a young male voice. I jumped slightly not noticing there was someone else in the clearing. I mentally cursed myself for not paying more attention to my surroundings. I closed my eyes and focused on the persons aura. It seemed familiar but I couldn't place it, it was a dog demon, a purebred like Sesshomaru's almost exactly like Sesshomaru's but… younger. At that my eyes flashed open and was met with a cheeky boyish face with golden eyes, twin magenta stripes on each cheek, and complete with Prussian blue crescent moon between his brows. I gasped "holy shit." (I didn't usually swear but after being around Inuyasha for a few years you pick it up.) "were you trying to drown yourself? If so you are not very good at it." I giggled and he took a step back as I sat up. I couldn't help it as I started to laugh, the great lord err prince Sesshomaru of the western lands was talking to a human, a miko none the less, with curiosity. "perhaps you dropped something." he said unfazed by my laughter.

After I finally stopped laughing I said "no I am not trying to drown myself and I did not drop something down the well." he stared at me in confusion and asked "then why do you keep jumping down the well?" "I guess you could say that I'm trying to go home" he raised an eyebrow and said "so you are lost" "in a way" I replied. "well" he said " that is easy all you have to do is go back the way you came, even a pup knows that." he then started sniffing the air. I sighed and said "you will not find my scent and I know how to get home. I just can not figure out why it won't work this time." I whispered the last part to my self. I sat on the edge of the well and tried to think of a reason to why the well wouldn't work. I sat there for a minute and then it hit me. "Kikyo" I growled out. She was the only one other than Inuyasha and me, who could affect the well. 'that sick, twisted, cold hearted.'

SESSHOMARU POV

I watched silently as she sat on the edge of the well. I was about to say something when she whispered "Kikyo" then growled 'hn not bad for a human' I thought. "that sick, twisted, cold hearted, dead clay pot." she mumbled. I could tell by her scent that she was angry, VERY angry. "that dead clay pot can kiss my ass when I get back." she said and I raised an eyebrow at her. "did you hear that?" she asked and I nodded once. She sighed "of course you did you're the great Sesshomaru."

Kagome pov

His eyes widened a fraction. "who do you know who I am" he demanded 'kuso!' "because I have met you before." his eyes narrowed. "impossible!" I smirked "you wanna bet?" he stuck his nose up and didnt reply.

**well there you have it people please review they make me update faster and i love to hear your oppinions**


End file.
